


Naming of Fetal Party Member, First of Its Ilk

by roxashighwind



Series: Always in a Four Man Crew [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“And do we really want Blaine to jizz in his pants over our baby’s last name though?” Michael threw in, mouth full of chicken. “I feel like that’s the real question.”</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>In which naming the fetus is at once more difficult and easier than the Four Man Crew believed it could be.</p><p>
  <i>Follows shortly after Rod of Positive Fetal Gestation +1</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming of Fetal Party Member, First of Its Ilk

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [GiveMeYourMilk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeYourMilk) for actual facts suggesting the fetus' name, and putting up with all my talk about this 'verse and the kids and my random feels.

Lindsay was nearly five months along, ankles already starting to complain and her clothes getting tighter. She knew she had a way to go, that she’d end up a lot larger by the end of it, and things were getting more and more real. But the more real it got, the more frequently the same question came up: Who’s last name were they going to use for the baby?

"If we keep having this fucking argument over the last name, I'm just going to write Skywalker on the birth certificate and you're all going to have to live with that!" Lindsay exclaimed during dinner. It was at least the tenth time they’d started talking about it in the last three months only to get absolutely nowhere with it.

Meg frowned, forkful of rice halfway to her mouth. "Skywalker is not an appropriate name because I'm pretty sure George Lucas would try to sue. Ain't noone got time for that."

“And do we really want Blaine to jizz in his pants over our baby’s last name though?” Michael threw in, mouth full of chicken. “I feel like that’s the real question.”

“Oh god.” Lindsay made a face, pushing rice around her plate with her fork. “So we have to come to a consensus about this.”

Gavin looked up from where he’d been feeding Penny a tiny piece of chicken. “Well it should be Jones, yeah? Because that’s the majority name in the relationship? And that’s your last name, Lindsay.”

“Mother’s last name should be baby’s last name?” Meg suggested after a long pause. It wouldn’t be a bad rule, and she was honestly surprised that none of them had thought about it before.

Lindsay brightened at that. “Actually, that’s a brilliant idea Meg!” She grinned, wide and happy; having a solution to a longstanding argument was always a sure fired way to ease some tension. “You’re amazing.”

Meg basked in Lindsay’s beaming grin through her next bite of rice. “I have no idea. But I’m glad it finally hit me. I mean, if it’s okay with the guys.” She looked between Michael and Gavin, both of whom were still shoveling food into their mouths.

“Anything’s an improvement over potential Blaine-jizz.” The Brit shrugged as he cleaned his plate of food. “And it really does make the most amount of sense, doesn’t it? You ladies will be carrying the kids, so their last names should be yours.”

Michael stood when his plate was empty and grabbed Gavin’s also empty dish. “Good realization, Turney. Though Skywalker would have been kind of cool. In a dorky as fuck kind of way.” He stacked the plates together and ruffled Meg’s hair on his way to the kitchen.

Lindsay pitched her voice loud enough for Michael to hear even over the sound of running water as he rinsed the plates. “Oh! At my appointment today, the tech let slip the sex of the fetus when Gavin pussied out of the exam and had to go puke in the bathroom or whatever.”

The indignant squawk came just as Michael rejoined them. “I did not puke. That is an outright lie and I will not stand for -”

“What were you doing than if you abandoned her during her appointment?” Michael asked, lightly accusatory. “Did you start dry heaving because of the jelly? Did the tech talk about her mucus plug again?”

Gavin gagged, hand over his mouth. “Don’t… Micoo, don’t say that.”

Before Michael could open his mouth, Meg held up her hand. “Still trying to eat. Let’s keep all plug talk away from the dinner table.” She spotted Lindsay trying to hide her laughter with her own food and pointed an accusing finger at her. “Don’t you encourage him, Lindsay. Just share the sex now that you know.”

Looking to Michael, she waited for his nod to continue. “The tech assured me of her high level of confidence in saying that the fetus has a penis.” Lindsay chuckled at her own little rhyme. “So I guess we’re having a boy - unless the kid decides that they’re not or whatever, but for now. Yeah. Boy.” Her grin refused to be contained. Her excitement was positively contagious, and wide smiles spread around the room like wildfire.

“We can finally start throwing around names!” Meg clapped her hands and bounced in her seat. “This is fantastic.”

“We’ve been ‘throwing names around’ for months already,” protested Gavin. He wiped his hand across his mouth and reached for his water on the table. “It’s not our fault that nothing has been good enough so far.”

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “That’s because you keep suggesting ridiculously British names or super Italian names that seem absolutely fucking bizarre because we’re in America.”

His mouth fell open, intent on being offended, but Meg’s hand gently covering his mouth stalled him. She shook her head at him and he rolled his eyes in return right before he licked her palm.

“Pick your bat-!” Meg squealed in the middle of her sentence and snatched her hand back. "Oh gross." She wiped her hand across Gavin's cheek. "That was so uncalled for."

More eye rolling before she faked a sigh. She held up a hand to stall Meg’s retaliation. “Children, children. Please.”

“The logical choice, that none of us have actually fucking voiced yet, is to name the kid Geoff.”

Michael threw it out as though it was nothing, the easiest and most logical suggestion that ever could have been made. It stalled everyone and allowed near complete silence to fall over the dining room. Only the sound of Smee’s bell and Penny’s tags clinking together as she trotted through the living room broke the hush.

It was quiet as they mulled the name over. Several moments passed with someone opening their mouth to begin speaking only to snap it shut again when words refused to form. Small smiles formed on the lips of each person as they thought on it and realized that they approved, and spread until they were all grinning.

Meg broke the silence. “I think we found our baby name.” She pushed her plate toward the middle of the table as she stood. It was a short, five step walk around the table to Lindsay’s side. With a quick questioning look to make sure it was okay, Meg reached out to put her hand on Lindsay’s belly. “Are you a Geoff?” she asked, words directed at the baby bump.

She didn’t expect to get a response, but Lindsay grabbed her hand as the guys also crowded close. She moved Meg’s hand slowly down and across her belly until Meg’s eyes widened. “Geoff?” Her voice got half stuck in her throat as the fetus kicked her hand again.

“Stop hogging the fetus, Turney!” Gavin held his hand out to Lindsay to get in on the sweet kicking action.

Michael wrapped an arm around Meg as she moved to give Gavin room in front of Lindsay. He pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. “Fetus actually kickin’ in there?” he questioned softly, letting Gavin have his moment at his wife’s belly.

“Like Pele,” she responded, grinning. “I think the name is perfect. What made you think of it?”

He shrugged as Gavin cooed at the fetus, watched Lindsay pet the Brit’s head. “Lots of people name their first born after family or whatever, and first born sons are named after like, fathers or grandfathers or something. So I thought about who’s the dad to all of us.” Michael shrugged again.

Gavin glanced over his shoulder at Michael. “Micoo, come have a feel, boi.” He waved Michael closer with one hand, the other still resting on Lindsay’s stomach.

Michael moved automatically at the beckoning and pressed a kiss to Meg’s cheek as he let go of her. He held his hand out to Lindsay, which was gladly taken and pressed to where the baby - Geoff - was still pushing his feet against the confines of Lindsay’s belly. His eyes widened, as they always did when he could feel the fetus move.

“Ye Geoff,” he murmured softly, face close to his hand. A smile softened his face as he continued to whisper at his wife’s belly.

“It’s the perfect choice, Michael.” Lindsay ran her fingers through his hair. “Thank you.” She hadn’t admitted it to any of them, but she knew they’d been able to tell how stressed out it made her not to have a name at least vaguely picked. The half-arguments about a last name had made her storm off more than once just to take a breather and calm down. “Geoff Jones.”

Meg smiled softly. “It sure has a nice ring to it.” As though the universe was listening to her, Meg’s phone went off in the living room. “Speaking of rings.” She hurried to get it before it went to voice mail.

“I think he’s stopped moving around for a bit, boys.” Lindsay shooed their hands from her belly and levered herself to standing. “Time to do dishes.” A hand wrapped around hers when she reached for her plate.

“Nuh-uh. You go see what Meg’s doin’ and I’ll take care of this. Pick a movie or somethin’ while you’re at it.” Michael squeezed her fingers before letting go and whisking her plate off the table. “And not Jurassic Park again. You may be pregnant but you don’t get to play that card more than once a week.”

Lindsay mock pouted as Gavin ‘oooo’d off the the side. “Okay, fine. I’ll figure something out. You gonna help him, Gav?”

“Heck no. It’s his turn to do the dishes.” And with that, Gavin went to join Meg in the living room.

Michael rolled his eyes and Lindsay laughed. “Well, he’s not wrong.” She leaned in for a kiss, hummed when she got it, and nodded toward the living room. “Don’t take forever.”

“I’ll take however long I want, woman,” he replied with a laugh as he moved to the kitchen. Lindsay’s laughter followed him into the kitchen, and was soon joined by Gavin squawking from the living room. Warmth filled him at the sounds of his wife, boyfriend, and girlfriend filling the house; he was a pretty lucky guy.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Michael joined them and they all cuddled on the couch watching TV because they couldn't pick a movie, until the girls fell asleep and the guys had to carry them to bed.


End file.
